


The meaning of Baby BABY

by Softlite



Category: Crowley (spn) - Fandom, Dean Winchester (Spn) - Fandom, Sam Winchester (spn) - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Baby, Car baby, Confused Dean, F/M, angel reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softlite/pseuds/Softlite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine being a fallen angel and becomes a human, imagine Dean calls you 'baby' and mistake the meaning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The meaning of Baby BABY

**Author's Note:**

> When my boyfriend call me baby seriously I don't really like it. So, I wrote this story.

"Hey Baby! Wants some breakfast?" You ignore him. That is not your name. 

"Hey. I asked you." He touch your shoulder. 

"I'm not a baby." 

"What?" 

"You called me baby, I'm not a baby."   
Sam just laugh at Dean. Sure he knows what you mean. 

"Not that 'baby' I mean. C'mon!" 

"Still, that's not my name." 

Crowley appear out of nowhere. 

"Hello sweetheart."

"Hey Crowley." You look up at him and smile. Dean stare Crowley in annoyed look. 

"What?" Then Dean look at you. 

"Are you two like 'together'?" 

"No." 

"But when I call you baby, I need to call you twice. But Crowley, just once."

" 'Sweetheart' feels more like mature woman. I like that. Baby? Nah." 

"What?" Dean still confused. 

"YN, what Dean mean when he calls you 'baby' is same meaning as sweetheart. Not a baby." Sam explain to you.

"Still I don't like it. It remind me when Dean call his car a 'baby', and me? I'm not a car." 

Sam burst into a laughter. 

"It just Dean's habit call every woman and thing he loves 'baby'." 

"Then it means nothing." 

Sam laugh again. Sam taps Dean's shoulder twice. 

"All right!! What do you want me to call you?" 

"Just not 'baby'."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
